De una Noche a Toda una vida
by Gissselle
Summary: Situado en los tres años antes de la llegada de los androides
1. Chapter 1

El Principio del Fin

Si hay algo en la vida que es caprichoso eso es el amor ¿Por qué? Es simple puedes pasar años de tu vida dedicándoselos a una persona y esta al fin de cuentas no es para ti. Quizá la persona que te haga rabiar, esa que quieres matar cada vez que ves es quien está destinado para ti. Hay veces que el amor de tu vida está enfrente a tus ojos pero estas mirando hacia otro lado queriendo al que no es el indicado. Y de esa realidad era algo que Bulma Briefs está aprendiendo.

Han pasado dos meses desde que Goku había regresado del espacio y se chico del futuro les advirtió de los androides y en esos dos meses aun no entiende el porqué invito al engreído sayaijin a su casa y lo peor que el terminara aceptando. Hay noches en los que la joven las pasa en vela tratando de entender porque le pidió que se quedara pero termina llegando a la misma conclusión y es que no tiene la menor idea de la razón. . El ya se había ido ¿porque acepto de nuevo estar? y ¿porque lo había invitado de nuevo? Son cosas que en la mente de la peli azul no tienen respuesta. Aunque quizá el que el aceptara no sea lo peor del mundo si no que ya se está acostumbrando a su presencia. Ya no le molesta cuando el llega y con su característica forma despectiva le pida cosas, se está volviendo costumbre que ella vea por sus necesidades. Pero no solo ella se está acostumbrando a esta extraña situación. El engreído príncipe de los Sayaijines también se ha acostumbrado a la presencia de aquella humana que alguna vez llamo gritona y vulgar.

Porque si hay algo que la vida les había enseñado a ambos es que el futuro no está tallado en piedra y absolutamente todo es posible. Donde en un día cualquiera todo puede cambiar. Vegeta se encontraba como siempre en la cámara de gravedad entrenando como loco mientras Bulma está en la sala discutiendo con Yamcha y eso algo que en los últimos días se había vuelto una costumbre.

-Tienes muchas consideraciones con el-Dijo Yamcha visiblemente enojado

-No, estás alucinando. Además es mi invitado no tiene a donde ir y yo que tu debería ocuparme más en la amenaza de los androides y no en como lo trato-

-No te salgas del tema Bulma algo te pasa ¿estás distinta?-

-Yo no…-Decía cuando se escucho una explosión

Pero un fuerte portazo los distrajo ahí venia el sayaijin con varios robots rotos en la mano.

-Hey Muchacha terrícola te ordeno que repares Mis robots-Ordeno Vegeta Ignorando a Yamcha

-YA TE HE DICHO QUE MI NOMBRE ES ¡BULMA!-dijo gritando

-Deja de perder el tiempo quiero mis robots listos HOY-contesto el sayajin ignorando a la peli azul saliendo del vestíbulo

-OYE ¿QUIEN DEMONIOS TE CREES TU? A MI NO ME DAS ORDENES-Gritaba Bulma mientras seguía a Vegeta

-Como digas terrícola-dijo yéndose al jardín

-Estúpido-Mascullo Bulma regresando a donde estaba Yamcha

Yamcha esta recargado en la puerta observando cómo su novia discutía con Vegeta y esta situación lo estaba hartando. Bulma arrastro uno de los robots rumbo al laboratorio y en murmullo le pido a Yamcha que se llevara los otros.

Bulma dejo el robot en la mesa y comenzó a trabajar con él. Todo sea para evitar problemas con ese imbécil se decía mas para convérsese a sí misma.

-¿Bulma?-decía Yamcha entrando al laboratorio llevando los robots Bulma alzo la vista y solo dijo

-Ponlos ahí-sin quiera mirarlo

-¿Bulma?-le hablaba Yamcha pero ella parecía estar perdida –BULMA-grito

-Si Yamcha discúlpame es que debo terminar esto, lo que menos quiero es otro problema-

-¿ves? Haz cambiado, porque no-decía mientras se acercaba al escritorio de ella-Sales conmigo esta noche-

-No lo sé amor, no sé cuánto me tarde con estos robots-dijo continuando con la reparación del robot

-Vamos Linda, sé que hay cosas en las que debemos ocuparnos pero un una noche no nos vendría mal-

Bulma esta apunto de aceptar la invitación cuando…

-Muchacha terrícola tienes que venir a ver MI Cámara-era la voz de Vegeta en el jardín

-MI NOMBRE ES BULMA Y NO ES TU CAMARA ES MIA-dijo saliendo del laboratorio

Yamcha veía como su novia reaccionaba con tan solo oír la voz de aquel mercenario jamás con el hizo lo mismo. Yamcha se quedo en el vestíbulo observando como Bulma discutía con Vegeta y pese a todas las discusiones siempre terminaba accediendo a las peticiones del sayaijin. Yamcha se marcho dejándole una nota a Bulma.

"Mi Invitación sigue en pie

Yamcha"

Bulma cansada de discutir regreso al laboratorio y vio en la mesa de centro la nota de su novio.

-Bueno quizá tenga razón-susurro Bulma subiendo a su habitación

Bulma subió a su habitación se puso un vestido azul turquesa que delineaba su exquisita figura se alació su cabellera azul enmarcando su rostro. Antes de irse se miro en el espejo y se delineo los labios. La joven de cabellos celestes lucia simplemente hermosa bajaba las escaleras rumbo a la puerta cuando la voz de cierto visitante la detuvo.

-¿Adónde vas Muchacha Terrícola?-

-Voy a salir con MI novio-dijo tratando de no caer en la provocación

-Ha con el humano cobarde poca cosa, espero que eso no te distraiga de TUS obligaciones-

-Imbécil –Farfullo saliendo de la casa

El sayaijin solo sonreía mientras la miraba irse. Por tan solo unos segundos se perdió en la en el andar de la joven de cabellos azules. Y Tuvo que admitir que quizá sea vulgar, mandona y muy gritona pero es muy hermosa. Bulma se fue en su automóvil rumbo al departamento de Yamcha para darle una sorpresa.

-Ho señorita Briefs es un gusto verla-dijo el portero algo nervioso

-Hola buenos días-saludo la chica entrando en el elevador

Mientras subía pensaba que su novio podría tener algo de razón ella estaba cambiando y si con tantas emociones necesitaba un respiro y ella estaba dispuesta a darse ese respiro ¿y quién mejor que su novio de toda la vida? Pues no había nadie mejor o al menos eso es lo que creía la joven científica. El elevador se detuvo y la joven toco la puerta con la intención de sorprender a su novio pero ¿quién diría? que la sorprendida seria ella…..

Continuara…..


	2. Chapter 2

Prioridades

La joven de cabellos celestes toco la puerta esperando encontrarse con su adorado novio pero se congelo cuando una chica rubia que solo llevaba puesta una camisa abrió la puerta.

-Hola ¿A quien busca?-dijo la joven con una sonrisa en los labios

Bulma se puso de piedra al ver a la joven y fue aun peor cuando escucho la voz de su novio al fondo llamando de una manera muy dulce a la joven de la puerta.

-Cielo ¿Quién es?-dijo Yamcha apareciendo en el umbral

-Mi amor te buscan-contesto la rubia sonriéndole

Yamcha se detuvo al ver Bulma en la puerta. Bulma cerró los ojos tratando calmarse por lo que veía y con toda la clase que la caracterizada dijo.

-Siento interrumpir me voy-dijo yendo al elevador

Y no es que ella no quisiera desquitarse pero vale más que eso tal vez no solo el príncipe sayaijin tenga orgullo. La joven de cabellos celestes subió a su auto y dio un paseo tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado. Sabía muy bien qué lejos había quedado aquel chico que ella conoció salvaje que le tenía miedo a las mujeres y que no era la primera vez que la engañaba pero si la primera vez en la que ya no estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo porque no solo él había cambiado ella también ya no era esa chiquilla que recorría el mundo en la búsqueda de las esferas del dragón que vivía enamorada del salvaje que deseaba salvar,

ahora era una mujer aventurera que si amaba su libertad también buscaba el amor pero uno en el que ella pudiera confiar. Necesitaba sentirse segura ella busca un amor que sea autentico.

Después de mucho pensar Bulma llego a su casa. Estaba a punto de subir a su habitación cuando en la mesa del recibidor encontró una nota de su padre.

"Hija fui con tu madre a cenar, por favor encárgate del joven Vegeta y los robots confió en tus habilidades.

Suerte Cielo"

Bulma suspiro y fue rumbo a la cocina a ver si había algo de comer. Conociendo a su madre habría comida pero conociendo al Príncipe de las sayajines si no comía ahora después se quedaría sin comer. Llego a la cocina y se sirvió un poco de comida. Estaba un poco más calmada aunque triste estaba a punto de subir a su habitación cuando escucho sonar el teléfono pero se sentía tan cansada que no tenía ánimos de contestar.

-Dejare a la maquina contestadora-Pensó

"-¿Bulma?, ¿Estás ahí? Por favor si contéstame... Bueno aun no has llegado por favor perdóname y deja explicarte cómo sucedieron las cosas…Te veré mañana tenemos que hablar-"

Bulma temblaba de rabia e impotencia si alguna vez en su vida quiso matar a alguien era hoy por primera vez en su vida se sintió estúpida. Tantos años en los que ella vivió enamorada de Yamcha y en la primera oportunidad él la cambia por otra y sin darse cuenta su mirada se volvió borrosa a causa de las lágrimas que comenzaron a brotar. En la puerta observaba silencioso la escena Vegeta que traía en las manos mas robots rotos. Por un momento no quiso entrar pero no entendía el porqué lo llenaba de rabia el verla llorar.

Y sin ningún tipo de delicadeza entro a la cocina haciendo un gran estruendo. Bulma al verlo recobro la compostura limpiándose el rostro. Alcanzo a ver que traía robots en la mano. Bulma se levanto de la silla. Aunque no lo quiera admitir de un tiempo en adelante La presencia del sayaijin la ponía nerviosa.

-Mujer deja llorar-dijo el sayajin

-Tú no molestes, ¿Acaso te importa?-

-No la verdad, no pero pierdes tiempo valioso pensando en estupideces-

-¿Es mí tiempo no?-

-No mientras me seas útil-

Bulma estaba a punto de responderle pero ni siquiera noto en qué momento el sayaijin estaba enfrente de ella y ya no pudo pensar en algún argumento coherente para responderle.

Por tan solo unos segundos la mirada celeste se entrelazo con los ojos negros y el príncipe sayaijin comenzó hablar:

-Mujer enfócate en lo que sí es importante-

-¿Qué es eso importante?-contesto la científica tratando de sonar tranquila

-Debes enfocarte en Mis Robots en mi cámara, en mis necesidades, En mis cosas, En mi comida. Eso es importante no tu humano poca cosa-dijo saliendo rumbo al laboratorio a dejar los robots ahí.

Bulma lo observo irse su mirada se perdió en el umbral de la puerta del laboratorio. Y en su mente le invadía lo sucedido hacia tan solo unos segundos. ¿Qué demonios fue eso? Pero no solo ella se hacia esa preguntas El también se las hacia ¿Por qué le dijo eso? Dejo en la mesa del laboratorio los robots rotos y subió a su habitación.

Ella lo observo todo desde la cocina y al verlo irse a su habitación fue al laboratorio y comenzó a trabajar en los robots porque quizá no fueron las palabras que esperaba pero la idea si era la indicada ella debía de enfocarse en cosas más importantes, en la amenaza que el mundo tiene en tres años y el arrogante príncipe de los sayajines sirve para ese propósito.

El Dr. Bierfs llego a su casa junto a su esposa y vio luz en el laboratorio y entro para ver a su hija dormida recargada en la mesa junto a un robot. Vegeta había bajado a la cocina por algo de beber.

-Oh joven Vegeta puede ayudarnos-Dijo la mama de Bulma

Vegeta no dijo nada pero siguió a la mujer rubia, aunque le parece muy molesta es demasiado atenta con el saiyajin.

-Que bueno verlo joven Vegeta, ¿podría llevarla a su habitación? Se quedo dormida reparando los robots-

El príncipe no dijo nada pero la termino cargando hasta su habitación. Bulma entre sueños abrió los ojos y vio el perfil del Sayaijin pensó que era un sueño, extraño perturbador pero maravilloso sueño. La dejo recostada en la cama y se detuvo observarla, como su cabello celeste enmarcaba el rostro más bello que había visto digno de una reina como su piel tan tersa y suave todo demasiado provocador para alguien que ha estado tan solo.

Estaba a punto de irse cuando la escucho hablar en sueños.

-Yamcha ¿Por qué me engañaste?-

Salió de ahí pensando que él tampoco tenía respuesta para esa pregunta.


	3. Chapter 3

La única diferencia es el amor

La luz de la mañana irrumpió en la habitación de la joven de cabellos celestes. Se quedo sentada unos segundos hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba en su habitación. Bulma trataba de recordar cómo había llegado a su habitación. Y a su memoria solo llego ese recuerdo de aquello que creyó que era un sueño.

-No es posible, solo fue un sueño-susurro

Ignorando por completo sus propios pensamientos se alisto para desayunar. Cuando llegó a la cocina encontró a su madre con una gran sonrisa.

-Buenos días cielo, ¿Cómo amaneciste?-

-Bien mamá gracias-contesto sentándose en el borde de la mesa

-Sabes Bulma fue muy amable el joven Vegeta en llevarte a tu habitación, te habías quedado dormida en el laboratorio-comentó mientras servía el desayuno

-¿Entonces fue verdad?-susurró

-¿Ocurre algo?-Preguntó

-No nada mamá-contestó la peli azul

Pero si pasaba algo los pensamientos de la peli azul viajaban hacia lo que ocurría en la cámara de gravedad y en lo que ocurrió anoche. En eso que fue extraño incluso perturbador pero la idea de que eso fuera real no era del todo tan malo lo que perturbaba los pensamientos de Bulma es que la idea. La sola idea le gustaba.

En la cámara de gravedad las cosas no eran muy diferentes el príncipe sayaijin no podía sacar de su cabeza. ¿Por qué acepto llevarla a su cama? ´ ¿Por qué no la dejo ahí? Y peor aun ¿Por qué se quedo viéndola dormir?

Por hoy la concentración del guerrero del espacio no estaba en entrenar si no en ella, en como los lacios cabellos azules enmarcaban la belleza de un rostro digno de una reina, en ella que vulgar, molesta y gritona es hermosa. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de olvidarse y de eso y concentrarse en lo que para él es realmente importante. Entrenar para poder vencer a Gokú.

Cada uno decidió ocuparse en lo que realmente era importante Bulma trabaja en el laboratorio, investigando sobre algunas pruebas que su padre le había hecho a Vegeta comprándolas con Gokú buscando alguna diferencia, pero realmente no podía encontrarla.

-Hija, Te traje algo de comer, deje servida la cena. Tu padre y yo saldremos-

-¿Otra vez?-pregunto Bulma

-Hay hija no te molestes, si yo tuviera la oportunidad de quedarme sola con un hombre tan apuesto como ese amigo tuyo. Hay querida que bien me la pasaría-

-Mamá por favor no digas esas cosas-contesto negando con la cabeza

-Hay hija solo digo la verdad aprovecha, que quizá uno de estos días lo invito a salir-dijo sonriendo mientras salía del laboratorio.

Bulma termino de archivar los últimos documentos y se dirigió a la cocina para dejar todo listo. Lo que menos quería la joven peli azul es encontrarse con el sayaijin. Pero no tuvo suerte y como todos los días lo escuchaba balbucear sobre que necesitaba aumentar sus poderes para ser más fuerte que Gokú.

-Tengo que ser más fuerte que Kakaroto-farfulló sentándose en el final del comedor

-Es posible que lo logres ambos son de la raza Sayaijin- comentó aunque sorprendida por haberlo hecho.

-Yo Soy el Príncipe Sayaijin. Yo debo superar a Kakaroto-

Bulma pensaba seria mente en las palabras de Vegeta y mientras servía la cena dijo:

-Tú y Gokú no son tan diferentes. Bueno solo hay una diferencia-

-¿Qué cosa? –Preguntó intrigado

-Bueno lo único que realmente te diferencia de Gokú es que el siente amor, su corazón y su alma son puros por el amor-

-Eso que dices es una estupidez-

-Quizá, pero es la única diferencia-contesto Bulma saliendo de la cocina

-Ese amor que tanto defiendes es una reverenda estupidez ¿si no? mírate-

-¿Cómo?-pregunto volviendo en sus pasos

-Mírate, sin duda alguna, eres la mujer más inteligente que he conocido pero también la más estúpida-

Bulma debió imaginarse su respuesta pero no se movió ni un centímetro porque por mas toscas que fueran sus palabras viniendo de el parecen un alagado. El estaba observándola con detenimiento y al ver que ella seguía ahí continúo.

-Eres brillante, he recorrido el universo y jamás encontré a nadie como tú y desperdicias tu tiempo pensando en tu humano cobarde y solo porque estas enamorada, eso es estúpido-y sin darse cuenta estaba a unos centímetros de ella.

Solo ella y una mesa, Solo su olor y una mesa. Su respiración y una mesa. Bulma en un movimiento de auto reflejo puso sus manos sobre la mesa. Los ojos celestes se cruzaron con los negros en un momento electrizante. Pero el sonido del teléfono corto el momento ninguno de los dos se movió. Bulma ni siquiera se concentro en el sonido del teléfono solo podía escuchar el martilleo incesante de su propio corazón.

"-¿Bulma?-la voz de Yamcha en el contestador-Bulma tenemos que vernos tenemos mucho de qué hablar, Veras que será como otras veces estaremos juntos de nuevo, nosotros siempre estamos juntos…Me perdonarás como siempre-"

-Ves ese es el amor que dices que me falta perdonarás a tu humano por eso que llamas amor-Dijo separándose de ella –Y sabes sería mejor matarte antes de que desperdicies tu intelecto perdonando al humano- dijo saliendo de la concina

Bulma no podía dejar de pensar en lo que acaba de pasar y una cosa Vegeta tenía razón. Desperdiciaba su vida al lado de Yamcha. El no iba a cambiar. El nunca le iba a dar esa estabilidad que ella quería. El no le daría la seguridad de poder ser ella misma sabiendo que él estaría con ella en todo momento.

A la mañana siguiente Bulma despertó muy temprano y se puso a trabajar en un nuevo invento. Pero no solo ella se despertó temprano también Vegeta que ahora le se le ocurrió por entrenar al aire libre. Cada uno concentrado en sus actividades que no se percataron de una visita inesperada.

-Hija tienes visita-Dijo la señora Bierfs en la entrada del laboratorio

-¿Quién?-pregunto Bulma levantando la vista

-Hola Bulma-dijo Yamcha –Vengó hablar contigo-

Bulma salió a la sala para hablar con Yamcha pensando que ahí tendría algo de privacidad pero unos ojos negros no perdían detalle de lo que pasaba, cada ademán, cada gesto. Cada momento en que ella levantaba los brazos o se veía molesta. Como el intentaba acercarse y como terminaron sentados en el sofá. Para que antes de marcharse ella le diera un abrazo.

-Mujer estúpida-Maldijo entrando a la cámara

Al despedirse de Yamcha. Bulma volvió al laboratorio para terminar con el robot para que Vegeta entrene. Desde afuera Bulma abrió la cámara pero al momento de entrar Vegeta la tomo por el cuello.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo oprimiendo su cuello

-tra…tra..traje esto-Contesto con dificultad

Al Ver el robot que estaba junto a ella la soltó.

-Es mi nueva creación quiero ver cuánto es capaz de soportar-dijo frotándose el cuello -¿Por qué este recibimiento?-

-Dije que sería mejor matarte por tu estupidez de volver con el humano-contesto mientras tomaba al robot

-Ah eso, Si es por eso no debes matarme. No lo perdone-dijo saliendo de la cámara

Esa declaración fue algo que los hizo felices a los dos. Quizá ambos están por descubrir el verdadero significado del amor.

El amor no te pide que cambies, ni evita que crezcas. El amor no te corta las alas si no que te impulsa al vuelo. El amor no se burla de tus sueños si no que sueña contigo. El amor no es algo que tiene que definirse es algo que se siente, es algo misterioso aun para los propios amantes.

Continuara…..


	4. Chapter 4

Punto sin retorno

Ha pasado tan solo una semana y Bulma está sumamente concentrada en los robots. Al menos hacia que cada vez duraran aunque sea uno minutos más que los anteriores. Pero algo tenía que reconocer la joven, en tan solo una semana había progresado mucho en sus investigaciones.

Aunque Bulma jamás lo admita Vegeta tenía razón solo necesitaba enfocarse.

-Hija toma unos pastelillos-dijo la señora Bierfs

-No gracias, mamá no quiero-

-Cielo ¿Por qué tan triste?, ¿Es porque Vegeta y Yamcha se la pasan entrenando?-

-Mamá no digas tonterías si hay muchas en las que debo pensar y no en ese par-dijo

La señora Bierfs se fue rumbo a la cocina dejando a Bulma sola pensando y si ella tenía mucho en que pensar y quizá también que agradecer, si en esta semana no pensó en Yamcha y logro hacer grandes cosas. Una semana en la que no pensó más que en los robots y en él en ese insufrible y molesto sayaijin que últimamente era su único pensamiento. Todo lo que hacía al final estaba relacionado con el solo él. El Sayaijin lo había logrado. Había conseguido que en la cabeza de la científica solo existiera el, pero había alguien que no se rendía.

-Hola Bulma-dijo Yamcha en la puerta

-Hola, ¿Cómo estás?-dijo

-Bien, extrañándote, venía a verte para ver si has pensado las cosas-

-No hay nada que pensar-dijo levantándose de su silla –Mi decisión está tomada-dijo caminando hacia la puerta

-Vamos Bulma, cuando se te pase el enojo me perdonaras y todo será como siempre-

-Ese es el problema, ¡Me canse! Que las cosas sean como siempre –Decía Bulma pero una explosión la interrumpió.

Un fuerte dolor en su pecho sintió Bulma que salió corriendo para el motivo de la explosión cuando llego y vio toda la cámara destruida un sudor frio le recorrió el cuerpo.

-Vegeta-susurro

"-tu no por favor, tu no-"pensaba

Corrió hasta los escombros y con desesperación comenzó a abrirse paso y como pudo quitaba todo lo que la impedía encontrarlo. Hasta que de las cenizas el solo se abrió paso. El verlo renacer de los escombros fue como volviera el alma al cuerpo de Bulma.

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES? ¡CASI DESTRUYES MI CASA!-grito molesta aunque en el fondo lo último en lo que pensó fue en la destrucción de la casa.

Vegeta estaba a punto de contestarle pero sus cuerpo no le respondió y comenzó a tambalearse, Bulma se acerco y lo rodeo con sus brazos. Pero la joven del cabello azulado no pudo con el peso del cuerpo del sayajin y ambos cayeron en los escombros.

-No hagas estupideces-susurro Vegeta –Debo continuar con mi entrenamiento, Debo vencer a Kakaroto- Decía tratando de levantarse

-Puedes vencer a quien sea, pero debes recostarte-susurro Bulma de una forma muy dulce

Al decir eso el príncipe de los Sayaijines quedo inconsciente.

-Vamos Yamcha ayúdame a llevarlo adentro-Le ordeno Bulma

Hasta ese momento Yamcha solo se había quedado extático observando que sus temores tienen fundamento. Porque ni siquiera por el demostró tanta preocupación pero no le quedo otro alternativa que ayudarla a llevarlo adentro.

-Es sorprendente que haya sobrevivido después de esa explosión- Comentó el Dr. Bierfs –Esta raza de guerreros Saijines es muy sorprendente-dijo mientras salían de la habitación

Bulma estaba a punto de irse con ellos cuando el príncipe de los Saijines comenzó a delirar. La joven no podía irse sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho no la sola idea de dejarlo solo.

Yamcha observo todo desde la puerta de la habitación.

-No fue por ti, fue por él, por el no me perdonaste-susurro

-No le des tanto crédito, ayudaste y mucho para que tomara esa decisión-

-Llorarás lagrimas de sangre por él. El no es como yo en lo hará nada por ti, no cambiara por ti, no te protegerá. Ni será capaz de corresponder lo que sientes por él. Sufrirás como nunca por alguien que no será capaz de sufrir por ti-dijo mientras la tomaba por los hombros

-Eso que dices no lo sabemos, y quizá pudieras tener razón, el no me demostrara amor ante los demás, pero yo se que lograra amarme, quizá no se sacrifique por mi y lo más seguro es que si, llore ríos por el pero los quiero llorar, llore mares por ti, deja que llore ríos por él. Pero de todo lo que dijiste una cosa tienes razón el no es como tu-dijo sacándolo de la habitación

Bulma se sentó en el borde de la cama, y le acaricio el rosto. Después ya no había marcha atrás hoy tomo la decisión definitiva, aunque ambos la tomaron desde el día que llego a vivir a su casa. En el fondo tenía miedo de que las palabras de Yamcha tuvieran algún fundamento de verdad pero ya no había retorno. Este era el punto sin retorno ya dijo lo que su corazón sintió desde hacia tiempo y que no quería admitir.

-Espero no estar cometiendo un error-susurro

Ese hombre que yacía inconsciente había despertado más emociones y todas contradictorias en unos meses que toda la vida que vivió junto al ladrón del desierto. La sola idea de perderlo le causo más dolor que la muerte de quien creía era su gran amor. No había duda este es el punto sin retorno.

Bulma se quedo dormida velando el sueño del sayajin. Vegeta despertaba de su perturbador sueño lleno de los pasajes más oscuros de su vida pero en toda esa perturbadora oscuridad, la luz se hacía presente en la voz de esa mujer vulgar y gritona.

-¿Qué hace ahí?-dijo queriéndose levantar –vaya mujer rara, dormida hasta pareces normal y dócil, aunque es bueno que solo sea dormida si no esto no sería divertido-dijo queriendo tocarla

Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando la vio moverse y se quedo inmóvil solo observándola, Tal vez las conjeturas del ladrón del desierto sean más falsas que verdaderas. Quizá en el fondo existe la leve posibilidad de que el Gran Príncipe de los sayajines sea capaz de corresponderle a su humana vulgar pero que posee la belleza digna de una reina. Quizá solo quizá digna para ser su reina.

Solo son conjeturas en el punto sin retorno, ambos han cruzado la línea y en el fondo saben que ya no hay marcha atrás y solo el tiempo dirá si el cruzar la línea ha valido la pena.

Continuara….

HOLA GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS

SALUDOS


	5. Chapter 5

Definitivo

Han pasado tan solo unos días desde la explosión de la cámara y solo le tomo una semana al Dr. Bierfs para reconstruir la cámara por completo. Bulma solo concentraba su atención en el que el sayajin mantuviera reposo. Pero el solo buscaba la primera oportunidad para escaparse y volver a entrenar.

Bulma no se rendía por más gritos y hasta insultos recibía. Se odiaba a si misma por estarse convirtiendo en una masoquista. En el fondo sentía que es un desperdicio de tiempo cuidar de alguien que no quiere cuidarse a si mismo pero también estaba muy consciente de la sensación que tuvo al casi perderlo, fue como perder el alma misma y no desea sentir eso de nuevo. Sin importar los gritos que ella pudiera recibir cuidaría de él. Esto era definitivo él era parte de su vida un extraño que fue recibido en un momento de euforia y que muy en el fondo no pensaba recibir pero ha llegado a su vida y se metió en su alma. Vegeta por su parte estaba cada vez mas extrañado por las atenciones que recibía de Bulma. El Príncipe de los sayajines nunca recibió una muestra de afecto o cariño sincero y no sabía cómo actuar. Para él las emociones son solo debilidades. Sabía que debía alejarla de él porqué no es bueno para nadie.

Vegeta paso casi todo el día en el techo tratando de no pensar en ella. La luces del ocaso hicieron su aparición y el príncipe sayajin estaba a punto de irse a sus aposentos cuando sintió el ki de Yamcha acercarse. Lo vio tambalearse al caminar.

-Estúpido humano, viene ebrio-mascullo

Yamcha no paraba de tocar la puerta como un completo demente, Bulma corría abrir la puerta.

-¿QUE HACE AQUÍ?-gritó molesta

-Bulma..Te…ne…ne…se…cito-decía con dificultad

-Por Kami estas ebrio vete-susurro tratando de cerrar la puerta

-No déjame pasar-decía mientras bloqueaba la puerta

-Largo, no quiero verte-

-Vamos Bulma entiéndelo, tú debes estar conmigo-

-No empieces eso ya está claro, Me mentiste, me engañaste solo kami sabe desde cuanto tiempo y te crees con derechos sobre mi-decía empujándolo a la salida

-Vamos Bulma crees que él será mejor que yo- contesto molesto Yamcha

Vegeta le llamo la atención la conversación cuando menciono que había alguien el corazón de la científica de rizos azules.

-El no es como tú y lo sabes-

-Claro, es tu nueva obra de caridad-soltó con desdén

-Largo estás muy ebrio y no quiero olvidar el aprecio que te tengo-

-No hasta que hables conmigo-dijo tomándola del brazo

-¿Hablar?, ¿De qué?-

-De nosotros, no puedo creerlo, que me cambiaras y sobre todo por el-

-Yo no te cambie-decía soltándose –Hiciste que te cambiara, entiendo que querías disfrutar de la vida alejado del desierto y eso. Pero no lo hacías conmigo preferiste a otras antes que a mí y bueno a él no lo busque solo paso y sabes lo peor es que no ha pasado nada YO no he hecho nada y no lo hubiera hecho si no me hubieras lastimado-dando un respiro dijo-Yo te amaba, te ame desde los 15 años pero ya no tengo 15 años ya no puedo amarte de esa forma y no puedo esperar lo que esperaba antes quiero estabilidad, quiero un amor de verdad algo seguro. Saber que esperar del hombre que esté a mi lado y en ti simplemente no puedo confiar-finalizó tratando de entrar pero Yamcha la sujeto

-Ven escúchame- decía jalándola hacia él

-NO suéltame - decía forcejeando con el

-¿No oíste insecto?-dijo Vegeta detrás de ellos

Bulma abrió los ojos como platos al verlo ahí defendiéndola, la mirada de Vegeta se cruzo con la de Bulma y en ambos coincidían en la sorpresa, El sayajin no tenía claro que lo hizo acercarse, ¿Por qué intervino? Quizá no admitiría que lo hizo porque no soportaba al ese insecto cerca de ella, la mujer vulgar vivía bajo su techo, era su propiedad y nadie se mete con su propiedad.

-Te estoy hablando insecto, LARGATE-

Yamcha soltó a Bulma y se fue, por mas enojo que el pudiera sentir sabía muy bien que pelear con el sayajin era una guerra perdida. Bulma lo observo marchase pero también miraba a Vegeta que estaba a punto de seguirlo.

-Vegeta-susurro

El sayajin se volteo a mirarla cuando los ojos negros se cruzaron con los azules ya no hubo marcha atrás la distancia se acorto y la respiración se volvía una sola Bulma con el poco de cordura que le quedaba susurro un gracias. Vegeta quería escapar por primera vez en su vida no sabía qué hacer jamás había sentido algo así, Nunca alguien lo había tratado como ella. Jamás alguien tuvo el valor de imponérsele y mayor aun sin tener la fuerza para oponérsele pero ahí estaba ella que era capaz de enfrentarlo y cuidarlo. Ella que posee una gran fuerza y una gran ternura perdido en sus pensamientos y sin darse cuenta Vegeta lentamente con sus dedos acariciaba el rostro de porcelana de Bulma por primera vez le regala una caricia temeroso de romperla con tan solo tocarla. La joven cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la caricia. Resultaba increíble que un mercenario supiera regalar tanto afecto en una caricia.

La distancia entre ambos lentamente se fue acortando las manos temblorosas de Bulma se acercaron para sentir la piel de sayajin delineando su perfil. Vegeta cerró los ojos al contacto de las delicadas manos de Bulma, las manos de Bulma se perdían en la cabellera negra de Vegeta acortando a un mas la distancia era el momento, era el lugar era lo noche y no había más que esperar, las manos de Vegeta se deslizaron delineando el cuerpo de Bulma hasta descansar en su cintura la distancia entre los labios desaparecieron hasta fundirse en uno, en los labios buscaron el consuelo ese refugio negado del corazón, el beso comenzó lento era la necesidad de probarse de prolongar el momento hasta la eternidad pero el deseo y la pasión se fueron apoderando de los cuerpos. Las manos de Bulma se perdían en la espalda de Vegeta y el la halaba más a su cuerpo la pasión fue aumentando y los besos ya no eran suficiente para hacerle justicia a la ola de sentimientos que estaban viviendo. Bulma y Vegeta se separaron ambos tenían las mejillas sonrojadas y aspiraban aire con desesperación. Vegeta intentaba alejarse de ella pero Bulma lo detuvo.

-No te vayas-susurró –Por favor-

EL sayajin no pudo alejarse de ella, deseaba hacerlo pero al mirar esos ojos azules no pudo negarse con su mano acaricio el rosto de la joven ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? Un hombre que no conoció más que guerra y destrucción sabe regalar caricias. Quizá un ser como el que nunca conoció el amor ahora que se le presenta la desea más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Lentamente se acerco a ella y la llevo a su habitación.

-Debes descansar- Susurra

-Quédate-

Otra vez, otra vez su voz pidiéndole que no lo deje otra vez ella. Vegeta no tuvo opción o no quiso otra opción solo se detuvo a cerrar la puerta de la habitación. Esto ya era definitivo no había marcha atrás. No hay más que elegir ambos había elegido. Ambos se habían necesitado aun antes de conocerse. Era definitivo han caído en el deseo y en placer de tan solo una noche. Ninguno tiene conciencia si abra un después es solo una noche ambos solo quieren una noche.


	6. Chapter 6

La No promesa

La luz del alba golpeo el rostro del sayajin que lentamente abría los ojos para reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba vio el cuerpo de la joven de rizos azules que se mantenía abrazada fuertemente a él y fue así que los recuerdos de la noche anterior golpearon su mente.

_-Quédate-susurraba _

_El lentamente cerró la puerta y es que el realmente nunca ha podido negarle algo y más si lo pedía de esa forma. Aunque él se debatía si debía quedarse o irse como fue su primer impulso. La llevo a la cama y controlando sus impulsos susurro._

_-Debes descansar-_

_Pero antes de que pudiera recostarla en la cama Bulma lo tomo por el cuello y lo beso. Lentamente se separo de ella, admirando la figura hermosa que tenia enfrente de él, hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para alejarse de tan tentadora figura, pero su orgullo no le permitiría a sus instintos cristalizarse en una mujer vulnerable._

_-Duerme-susurra de nuevo_

_-No me dejes-_

_No entiende porque pero se queda, ¿Por qué se queda con la mujer vulgar? Esa pregunta martillea en su cabeza mientras se recuesta en la cama. A los pocos segundos ella se quedo dormida abrazándolo, no supo en que momento el sueño lo venció a él._

Se levanto evitando despertarla lo que menos deseaba es otro encuentro con ella. Bulma despertó al sentir el vacio se froto los ojos, se sentía tan cansada que no tenía la mas mínima intención de levantarse al recostarse de nuevo en la cama el olor que desprendían las sabanas le hizo recordar lo que paso anoche. En sus labios se dibujo una sonrisa al recordar que el tan despiadado príncipe Sayajin demostró tener un lado amable. Y con una energía renovada salió de su cama lista para ver el nuevo día.

Tal vez no todo estaba perdido si alguien como él pudo tener un momento de amabilidad todo es posible. Bajo muy contenta a desayunar.

-Hija buenos días, ven come algo-

-Si mamá, ¿oye Vegeta ya almorzó?-

-si hija ahora está entrenando, ese hombre no para hija, ¿Has visto lo guapo que se ha puesto?-

-¡MAMA! Por favor no empieces-

-Querida estás perdiendo tu tiempo, un hombre como ese no lo encuentras tan fácilmente-

-No tienes remedio-dijo abandonando la cocina

Bulma se fue directo a su laboratorio a continuar con sus inventos, pero ella no era la única que estaba concentrada en la cámara de gravedad Vegeta busca centrarse en entrenar para sacar de su cabeza las imágenes de la científica.

-Debo dejar de pensar en esas estupideces-decía mientras le daba otro golpe a su contrincante imaginario – Lo de ayer solo fue un momento de debilidad estúpida debo concentrarme en lo importante-

Vegeta estaba concentrado en su entrenamiento pero la presencia de un ki que le resultaba muy familiar lo hizo desconcentrarse.

-Ese insecto de nuevo-

Vegeta dejo de entrenar y salió listo para sacar a ese insecto de lo que ya consideraba sus dominios. Pero se detuvo al ver a Bulma que salía a recibirlo. Se detuvo para ver qué era lo que ella hacía.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunta

- Vengo a disculparme-

-Tranquilo, no hay nada que perdonar ayer no eras tú-decía –Pero lo que dije sigue en pie, se acabo llegamos a nuestro limite-decía y tras un suspiro continuo –Se que sonará egoísta pero no quiero perder tu amistad-dijo mirando el suelo

Yamcha se acerco y la tomo del mentón

-¿Es nuestro final?-

-No solo un cambio necesario-

-Que seas muy feliz-dijo marchándose

Bulma se recargo en la pared mirando el cielo hasta que la figura de Yamcha se perdió en el horizonte, limpio unas lagrimillas que se asomaban en las mejillas.

-Por más dolorosos que sean los cambios hay veces que son necesarios-escuchó la voz de su madre detrás de ella

-¿Mamá?-

-Hija serás la mujer más brillante en el universo, pero hay cosas que a una madre no se le escapan-dijo dejándola sola

Vegeta estuvo tentado a acercarse pero no lo hizo y volvió a sus actividades, pasaron los días y ambos evitaban encontrarse, ninguno de los dos estaba listo para enfrentarse. Bulma se encontraba como las últimas noches, sentada en el balcón de su habitación y había pasado por muchos cambios en tan poco tiempo. Y lo que mas estaba gravado en su mente fue el beso que se dio junto a Vegeta aunque han pasado tiempo en sus labios aun quemaban casi sin darse cuenta paso por sus dedos en sus labios.

Jamás pensó en darle alguna vez la razón a su madre pero debía admitir que ahora si tenía la razón quizá este cambio no le guste pero es un cambio necesario. Yamcha había sido su primera ilusión de adolescente pero ninguna de sus caricias podía compararse con el fuego que destila el sayaijin por los poros ya lo había decidido. Estuvo observando la cámara de gravedad fijamente hasta que lo vio salir de ahí. Su figura imponente transpira seguridad y fuerza. La científica se recrimina que no es posible que no haya visto eso antes. Sin dar pie a otro pensamiento bajo a la cocina donde en un rincón se encontraba Vegeta devorando la cena y como era ya su habito solo en las penumbras.

-Al menos podrías encender la luz-dijo entrando a la cocina

El solo la miro y siguió con lo suyo Bulma solo se sentó enfrente de él

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Solo estar aquí-

-Deberías irte dormir-

-Anda vamos un poco de compañía no es malo-

-Yo no soy como tú, la soledad es mi única compañía-

-A ningún ser en el universo puede gustarle la soledad-

-A mi si-

Bulma se recargó en la mesa y lo observo comer, si no hubiera sido por que estaba a oscuras hubiera observado el sonrojo en las mejillas del príncipe.

-¿Te quedarás aquí toda la noche?-

-¿A qué es lo que temes?-

-¿Temer yo?-

-Vamos, a una parte de ti no le soy indiferente del todo-decía acercándose

-No soy un humano-

-¿Quién dijo que quiero que lo seas?-

-Cuidado con lo que deseas-susurró

-Déjame eso a mí- dijo y lo besó

Vegeta al principio se resistió correspondió incluso con mayor pasión, Bulma solo sintió el calor inundarle el cuerpo. Un deseo desconocido se hizo presente. Era el aroma de la pasión que se respiraba en el aire.

-Bulma no es-decía pero ella selló sus labios con un beso-Si sigues con esto serás mía-

-Que así sea entonces- dijo volviendo a besarlo

-Bulma yo no te prometo demostraciones de afecto, no te prometo ternura, no te prometo consistencia en mis acciones, no te prometo que será fácil, tampoco te prometo que no sufrirás, no te prometo amarte, ni siquiera sé si estaré siempre contigo solo puedo prometerte que tratare de protegerte-

Bulma lo besó dejando que su corazón guiara sus acciones, dejando que la piel y solo la piel sea la que se manifieste. Sabía que no había nada que ganar pero tampoco nada que perder y quizá esto no volvería a suceder…

Continuara…..


End file.
